A Guardians Life
by Ce'Nedra
Summary: A small vacation for an overworked guardian takes an interesting turn when she finds herself face to face with the suzaku seishi Chichiri...
1. Default Chapter

chichiri2.html Hi minna! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and it was a while ago to. It's a self insertion/crossover from my original manga series of "The Guardians". If you're confused, email me at cenedra87@hotmail.com. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not, it's basically mush with a lot of inside jokes. Please review and be kind (a.k.a NO FLAMES!!) Rated R because of semi lemon, but no real stuff because I can't write that very well. ;)  
  
A Guardian's Life  
by Ce'Nedra  
  
Naruku stretched her arms and yawned as she shut down her computer and walked into the kitchen. It was only seven and she was already tired. Too late to bed and way to early to rise. her cake was baking in the oven, it would be done soon. Naruku settled down into a chair and let her head rest on the table, falling into a blissful slumber as she felt a red light surround her.  
  
Naruku felt like she was falling, and realized that she was when she landed atop a very angry demon. Yelping with surprise, the demon threw her off and lifted a massive, sharp claw towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for death, but opened them when she realized the claw hadn't struck. A light blue haired man was standing in front of her, his smiling face with a look of concern. "Daijabou no da?" he asked.  
Naruku's jaw dropped as she realized who her savior was. "CHICHIRI-CHAN!" she screamed and promptly glomped him, knocking him to the ground. Chichiri stared at her in surprise. "I guess your okay no da."  
Naruku's response was a passionate kiss on his lips. Surprised, Chichiri's mouth opened a little and seeing the opportunity, Naruku's tongue snaked in. It took a moment for Chichiri to recover his senses from the kiss and gently pushed her away. "Did you get knocked on the head no da? I usually don't have unknown girls kissing me like that na no da."  
Naruku shifted the position of her body so that she pinned him down with hers. She gently stroked his cheek, and to Chichiri's surprise, his mask disappeared, revealing his scar. " you are so beautiful. Too bad this is only a dream, otherwise you wouldn't have a chance."  
" A dream no da?" Chichiri asked.  
" My cake is going to be done soon and I'm going to have to wake up. At least I got one kiss in, but I have to tell you some things first. Maybe your dream self will pass it along to your real self and get it through that thick head of yours." Naruku said as she gently stroked his scar, smiling a little. Chichiri was too stunned by recent events to do anything, even though he could easily throw her off. "First of all, you look soooo sexy without your mask on and should just leave it off. second, you really need to visit Tasuki more, he gets lonely and misses you." Naruku got a far away look. " I have to go soon, so one last thing. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself. You are a wonderful man and have done so much for others. what happened to you has been forgiven and you need to move on and be happy."  
Naruku moved her lips just inches away from Chichiri's, breathing lightly on him, her emerald eyes dancing with happiness and her long silver hair cascading down her back. "Ashiteru, houjun." she said as she disappeared from his world. Chichiri stared at were the strange young woman had been, then slowly got up. he could still feel her lips on his and her soft hands on his face. He laid down in the grass and breathed deeply, trying to calm his beating heart down. 'I must be getting old to imagine such things.' he thought to himself. 'Or maybe I'm sick. I better see Taiitsuken.'   
Chichiri got up slowly, his heart feeling a bit calmer. He pulled his kasa over him and disappeared into it, reappearing in Taiitsuken's domain. He didn't have to wait long for the creator to show up. "Chichiri, what are you doing back so soon?" Taiitsuken asked in her raspy voice.  
Chichiri's hand shook a little around his staff. " I think I'm going crazy no da, or something very weird just happened no da." Taiitsuken looked worried as she guided chichiri into her palace and made him sit down in his old room. There were silk pillows in one corner and a small table in the middle. Chichiri laid down into the familiar pillows from his days as a student. "Chichiri?" Taiitsuken asked.  
"She was so beautiful no da. Her eyes were a deep emerald green that could see right through me, and she, she, kissed  me na no da." Taiitsuken eyed her student in surprise as he told her of the recent events When chichiri finished, Taiitsuken chuckled a little. "I didn't think you'd start going after girls so soon after adventuring." Chichiri blushed beet red at his teachers suggestion as she continued on. "This would explain that surge I felt. I think I know what's going on."  
Chichiri sat up and looked at Taiitsuken as he generated a new mask and put it on. " So I'm not crazy no da?" Taiitsuken chuckled. "No. look into this mirror. I'm going to show you a girl from another world and I want you to tell me if this was the girl who, ah , surprised you." Chichiri nodded and looked into the mirror that had appeared before him. It's colors swirled for a moment before revealing a green eyed, black and silver haired girl frosting a cake. His eyes widened in disbelief. "That's her no da."  
  
Author's note: Well, that's it for now! Tell me what you think, if you like it I'll upload more! 


	2. Meetings (again)

chap2.html Hey all! This is chapter two, it's kinda short but it's late at night so I don't feel like writing much. I had the story all planned out and then I started looking over it and now everything's changing, but that's the way with stories! The reason why I rated this story R is in later chapters, so keep reading! And thanks to all those who reviewed.  
DISCLAIMER: SOS, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi so don't kill me and the Guardians are mine!  
  
  
Naruku woke up to the sounding of her kitchen buzzer. She got up reluctantly, remembering her dream and wishing she had stayed there. She never had dreams like that anymore, and this one was precious. Naruku pulled the two cake layers out of the oven, putting them on a cooling rack. The smell of freshly baked fudge marble cake filled her nostrils as she gently started frosting the two, taking great care to make it look nice. Finishing with her chocolate frosting, she started to draw a cat on it with green icing when a sudden burst of energy appeared behind her.   
Setting down her frosting carefully she turned around to see the ugly yet extremely powerful face of Taiitsuken. "Ohayo, Taiitsukun-chan! What are you doing here?"  
Taiitsuken gave her a stern look. "You know very well why I'm here Naruku. Traveling to my world without my knowledge is forbidden. We had a deal."   
Naruku looked at her in shock. "Travel to your world? I haven't been there for a long time, since Tenkou..."  
Taiitsuken's stern gaze held. " Then how come you came to my world?"  
Naruku's face passed from shock to disbelief. "All I had was a wonderful dream about Chichiri-chan.... hey, wait a minute! RYU! That bastard! How dare he set me up in my dreams! How low can that man get?"  
Taiitsuken looked at Naruku with a confused look on her face. "Ryu...?  
Naruku sighed. "Ryu is one of my Guardian friends. He is always trying to set me up.He's, well he's Ryu. I bet he set up a dream loop, one where when I dream I go to the world I dream about. He must have rigged it so I started to dream about your world and fell in so to say. I really should put him in chains or something, stupid dragonelf. I AM sorry, but I didn't know that I was going there."  
"You may not have known, but you still must face the punishment for breaking our agreement. I have a wonderful job for you." Taiitsuken replied.  
Naruku started to protest loudly when she was hushed by Taiitsuken. " I petitioned for a guardian any ways. Now I won't have to wait so long. Demons have infested my world and I need to get rid of them."  
"But I'm on vacation .I can't do that, I never get time off anymore!"  
Taiitsuken smirked. "Well, isn't that too bad. They were going to send you any ways and I'm sure Ryu did that just so you had to come get rid of all the demons. I need the best of the best and YOUR it. Now, you will need to travel with Chichiri and then go get Tasuki and then revive all the other seishi.."  
"NANI?! CHICHIRI? Listen, if my dream was reality then I really stuck my tongue down his throat and I'm sure he thinks I'm some kind of nut, going in and telling him how to run his life. He hates me!" Naruku protested, almost knocking her cake over.   
Taiitsuken just stared coldly at her. "Too bad, you're working with him any ways. This should teach you not to glomp anyone. now let's get going, and bring that cake, it looks good."  
Naruku turned a crimson red and started to protest some more when she was surrounded by a red light.  
  
Chichiri watched the events that transpired through Taiitsuken's mirror. The girl that he now knew as Naruku seemed different, more conservative. Then again, the first time he met her she was a bit familiar. He found himself thinking that she was even more beautiful when she was angry, and quickly put it out of his mind. After all, he didn't even know this girl. He felt a sudden surge of energy as Taiitsuken appeared behind him. "Naruku is setting up her room and contacting her people to tell them that the situation is under control. I need to explain some things to you before you meet her..." Taiitsuken paused as a hint of laughter crept into her voice, "again."  
Chichiri nodded, indicating that he was listening. Taiitsuken started to explain the situation. "There are many worlds besides ours in existence. The Guardians are a group of creatures, and I say creatures because some are human, others elves, others cats or whatnot, never really matters anyway, they can change into whatever they want and it is supremely annoying." Taiitsuken paused for a moment as she realized that she had gotten of track. "Any ways, the Guardians are a group of creatures that protect each of the different worlds and help maintain the balance. Each have a varying degree of power, etc. There are two sides to each world, the dark and the light. No one knows who the light is, some say it is the guardians but they like to think of themselves as neutral and the dark is represented as demons. Every once in a while the dark tips the scale and monsters, or demons start appearing in a world. That world just happens to be ours. I've used a general excuse to get Naruku here to take care of the problem."  
"It is Tasuki and I's world no da. We should be the ones to rid it of these demons no da." Chichiri stated.  
"You couldn't destroy them. This is a very serious threat and I can't tell you what will happen if Kiloran gets his way or even who he is. Despite her personality sometimes, Naruku really is the best of the best and I must admit I am quite fond of her. If anyone can get rid of Kiloran it's her. She can't do this on her own though, and that's why you and all the other seishi are going to be her protectors." Taiitsuken replied.  
"All the other seishi no da?"  
"Yes, I'm reviving all the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi, it's just going to take me a while."  
  
Naruku walked into the area where Taiitsuken and Chichiri were. She was wearing brown leather pants and a sleeveless top made of the same material that looked a bit like a form of medieval armor. Her black and silver hair was up in a pony tail with two strands coming down in front. Taiitsuken welcomed her and handed her a scroll. Naruku noticed as her heart skipped a beat that Chichiri was standing beside Taiitsuken. " Naruku-sama, this is Chichiri, a Suzaku Shichi Seishi. I believe you have already met." Taiitsuken had to hide her smirk as she continued on. "It is your duty to travel with him and all the other seishi as they revive so they can protect you as you rid this world of the dark and balance the scales out once again."  
Naruku put one of her hands in her hair and gave a 'hmph' sound. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I just want you to know that you interrupted my vacation for this, you OWE me."  
Taiitsuken smiled as she began to fade out. "Yes, I do my dear. But I think you'll find that my repayment is more than adequate. Chichiri will show you were your supplies and horses are. I leave you to your quest." With that, Taiitsuken disappeared all together, leaving Naruku and Chichiri alone.  
"Great, just leave me here. Doesn't give a nice 'hello' or 'how are things going, been okay in the demon hunting business?'. Honestly, no manners." Naruku muttered to herself. Naruku looked at Chichiri, noticing that he was staring at her blankly from her past mumblings and complete mortification showed on her entire body. "Um, uh, I'm, a, really sorry for, um, what, uh, happened. I thought I was dreaming and..." Naruku trailed off, still standing there, mortified at her actions earlier.  
Chichiri smiled happily at her. "It's not every day a girl falls from the sky and kisses me no da. It's okay, I'm just wondering how you know me no da."   
Naruku stared at her feet, blushing. "I'm really sorry, but Taiitsuken said I couldn't tell you..."  
Chichiri nodded in understanding. He started toward the horses outside of the common area, Naruku close on his heels. Everything they would need for a couple days journey was already asked onto the horses. Chichiri swung himself onto a gray gelding while Naruku did the same to her midnight colored mare. "Were going to get Tasuki-kun first no da." Chichiri spoke as he started to ride off.  
Naruku rode a little ways behind him, her head bowed. She was still embarrassed by her earlier actions and was trying to stay away from Chichiri. She knew he didn't hate her, but she felt that her first impression went badly, to say the least. Great, first I kiss him and now I'm too embarrassed to talk to him. What a way to go for trying to attract a guy you've admired from afar,  Naruku thought to herself. They had been riding for a while when Naruku started getting the feeling that something wasn't right.   
"Um, Chichiri-san. Do you fell like something's wrong?" Naruku asked him as she rode on her horse, who seemed to be lagging a little.  
"No, everything seems fine to me no da!" Chichiri replied in a cheerful voice, then turned his concentration back to riding.  
Naruku looked around at the path nervously. She could feel something that wasn't supposed to be in this world, but it wasn't a demon. It had more of a Guardian aura, like her. Naruku frowned, glad that Chichiri was further up so he couldn't wonder at what she was doing. Naruku reached out with her mind to join it with that of her horses below her. "Alright Sabriel, give it up, I can sense you already." she spoke in her friends mind.  
The midnight mare stopped and turned it's head towards it's rider and whinnied, sending a thought back through the mind link. "I was wondering when you would notice. You botched the first part of your mission, really quite sloppy actually."  
Chichiri stopped his horse and turned back towards Naruku, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright no da?"  
Naruku blushed slightly as she gazed back at him. "'Oh no, no! Everything's just great, I'm just having a little trouble with my horse." Naruku nudged Sabriel with her foot. "Come on, let's go." Sabriel just stood there, amused at her friends actions.   
"You do know how to ride a horse, don't you no da?" Chichiri asked her, unsure because they had already been riding for a couple of hours and Naruku had seemed fine.  
Naruku smiled sheepishly. "well, I thought I did. Either the horse is insane or I lost my riding abilities."  
Chichiri started moving again,chuckling at Naruku's comment. "Okay no da. We have to spend the night on the road, but we should be at tasuki's tomorrow. When we get there we can get you a different horse if that ones giving you trouble. "  
"Smooth, you really are the top Guardian." Sabriel snickered in her head. "Maybe you should just go back and let me take over."  
Naruku tried to stay calm so she didn't alert Chichiri again. "Shut up. I don't need any comments from you. I'm already doing a good job messing this up as it is without you interfering. Besides, you won't be around much longer anyways, when I exchange you for a new horse at tasuki's." Naruku thought back violently.  
Sabriel gave her best shot at an amused smile. "I know, I have every intention of leaving soon. One of us had to come make sure your alright, and I thought I would be better than Yoiko or Manami. I'll be quiet and nice but just two things first."  
Naruku gave a mental sigh across the telepathic channel that was open. "Alright, shoot. But I get one question too."  
"Fair enough." Sabriel replied. "First I need to give you some advice. I know how much you like him, and you aren't doing too great right now. It's getting dark, so when you stop for the night tell him that things have been going bad, apologize and ask if you can start over." Sabriel paused, waiting for Naruku to interrupt but continued when she held her peace. "And I wanted to ask you why you didn't use the name Ce'Nedra for this adventure."  
Naruku was surprised at the question, but answered anyways. " You know that a Guardian has many names, and for each event it is different. In my home world with my family they call me Polnara, at the Guardian headquarters, Ce'Nedra and whenever I have been with taiitsuken I've been called Naruku. You yourself have many names, Guardian of the Beasts."  
Sabriel snorted. "alright you got me, Guardian of the Black Flame. Such a serious conversation, what a switch."  
Naruku gazed at Chichiri's back, thinking of the advice she had been given. Maybe it would work, she'd just have to find out. "HEY! I almost forgot my question. Why aren't you in you're original form of unicorn, huh?"  
"I am in my Unicorn form you dolt, but only the pure of heart can see my horn." Sabriel whinnied in laughter as Naruku was about to explode with anger. "Calm down, you're on you're own now. I'll let my conscience wander and this adventure will be your own. Just remember that this sort of thing rarely ends happy. It would be good if you just ditched them and took care of the problem yourself."  
Naruku felt her friend disconnect from the mind link, leaving her alone. She walked her now silent horse up to ride next to Chichiri. "I think you're horse does have a problem no da. they usually don't whinny at random times no da." Chichiri said, trying to be nice.  
Naruku smiled at him, knowing that he had no idea. Maybe it won't end happy, but maybe it will.  Naruku thought as they rode on. I have my dreams, and I have always been taught to make them come true. I won't just leave him and what help he might offer because I just won't give up!   
  
Author's Note: That's it for part two, I'm thinking this might be really long. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm writing this story for myself and so it can get a little odd. I was nervous no one would like it!  


  1. Yes, I got a little sidetracked but my friend Kendra wanted me to have her Guardian character make an appearance in the story.  

  2. The whole name thing was because I also confused the heck out of her because my Guardian character is usually named Ce'Nedra and I switched it for the story. Sorry Kendra-chan, but it's just so much fun to mess with your mind. *evil laughter*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Of Heights and Such

p3.html Hi all! I finally finished chapter three, I hope you like it! The plot is actually starting to show, *gasp* (hey, firebird, you didn't make me post up a story, you bugged the crap out of me, enlisted your little sister to help, and then I finally snapped by posting it up. but hey, what are best friends for, I guess...... *sigh*)  
  
Disclaimer: FY belongs to Watase Yuu, *sob*. The Guardians belong to me.  
Chapter 3: Of Heights and Such  
  
After about another hour of riding, the two stopped and broke camp for the night. Each maintained their silence as they went about starting a fire and ate dinner. Naruku felt like crying, everything had gotten so complicated! All she wanted was to go on an adventure with her dream guy, and all that was happening wasn't what she had wanted. She wasn't acting like herself at all. When people are in love, they usually don't act like themselves,  Naruku told herself.   
Naruku looked over at Chichiri, who was sleeping. Figuring she should do the same, Naruku lied down and tried to sleep, but couldn't.  Just start over, and be the person you want him to see , Sabriel's words ran through her mind. Naruku let a tear escape from her eye, she knew that being a crybaby wouldn't help but she hated it when things went wrong on a mission. She bit her lip to keep from crying out loud, gathering the blankets more tightly around her because she didn't want to wake Chichiri up. She suddenly felt someone pulling the blankets down, uncovering her face. She turned over to see Chichiri looking at her, smiling his masking smile. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair a little. Naruku was shocked and started to tremble. Chichiri pushed her back a little and wiped away a tear as it gently rolled down her cheek. Then he took his mask of and smiled a genuine smile. "you really don't need to be ashamed no da. I don't think less of you, I don't even know you yet no da. We can't erase what's already happened, but we can start again na no da."  
Naruku looked into his eyes utter shock passing across her face. "H- Honto? you don't hate me or think I'm a freak?"   
"Of course not. We often do in our dreams what we would never think or dare do in reality." Chichiri pulled Naruku to her feet and bowed to her. "Watashi wa Suzaku no shichi seishi Chichiri no da."  
Naruku wiped the tears away and sniffled a little bit, then smiled. "Watashi wa Naruku, Guardian of the black flame."  
Chichiri smoothed his mask back on over his face. "I'm glad you have come to help save our world, Naruku-san, and I will do my best to protect you no da."  
Naruku smiled gratefully at Chichiri, then climbed back into her sleeping pallet. "Arigatou, Chichiri-san." Naruku felt a smile spread across her face. What luck, I didn't even have to do anything! I guess Sabriel does give good advice. Feeling better, Naruku went to sleep.  
  
In the Guardian homeworld, a black Unicorn was staring into a large circle of water that was completely thin and floating a couple feet of the ground. A tall man with long, dark, shaggy hair and fangs came up next to her and peered at the scene in the pool. "Sabriel, you shouldn't spy on her." He scolded.  
"I know Kitsune, but she is just so stupid when it comes to love." Sabriel replied.  
"That may be, but it would be more effective towards our friend if we just left her alone to figure her own way through. Meddling might hurt the situation worse, and she needs to learn by herself. She's young, let her live her own life." Kitsune told Sabriel as he left the room.  
"Easy for you to say, you weird fox vampire thing. You're not up against our greatest enemy alone, and I think that she may need more than just the seishi's help." Sabriel whispered as she gazed back into the water.  
  
The following day, Naruku and Chichiri packed up and headed on their way. Chichiri been surprised at the difference in Naruku's personality, and was finding that she was pleasant. He knew how embarrassing situations could be mortifying so he had tried to make her feel welcome around him. He noticed that she still was a bit embarrassed, but tried to alleviate it with asking her questions about what she liked. Naruku gradually began to relax and be herself, bringing up intelligent points but also throwing in some jokes, not all of which Chichiri understood. "Oh no!" Naruku groaned suddenly in mid conversation. "I left my cake with Taiitsuken and I KNOW she's eaten it by now. That thing took me all day to bake too!"  
Chichiri laughed a little bit. " You seem to be familiar with Taiitsuken no da."  
"Hai! When I was still an apprentice I used to come to her for extra magic training. She was very nice and taught me how to make sugar cookies and stuff. The only problem is that she keeps coming and eating my baked goods." Naruku said with a frown.  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow. " I never pictured Taiitsuken as the baking type no da."   
Naruku shrugged her shoulders.   
  
After a couple of hours the journey became silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Naruku admired the local scenery and was extremely interested in the local wild life. Being an elf, she liked to know which creatures she could communicate with. As they started getting higher up into the mountain, Naruku began to get nervous. 'I'm the Guardian of the black flame, next in line to the Guardian throne and I'm afraid of heights' Naruku thought as she looked down to the level ground beneath her. It was a good thing she was on a horse, otherwise she wouldn't be here at all. Chichiri could obviously sense her discomfort as he broke the silence. "Daijabou, Naruku-kun?"  
Naruku looked at Chichiri warily. 'He would probably think I'm stupid being afraid of heights.' she thought. Speaking aloud she said "Um, Chichiri-san. Maybe we could not mention how I was first,...introduced to you, ne?"   
Chichiri nodded understandingly and moved on. Hoping that would distract him from her discomfort, Naruku tried to hide it as best she could. Unfortunately, she never had mastered instantaneous transportation on will very well and when she tended to wish something in her mind, sometimes she accidentally did it. For the next hour all she could think of was that she wanted off this mountain and her powers, always obeying the mistresses wishes, did just that.  
The transportation spell went of, causing Naruku to disappear and end up at the base of the mountain, were it was flat. Chichiri had sensed the chi and was looking around frantically, calling her name. Naruku, meanwhile, was trying to remember what had just happened. This tended to happen a lot with her and every time it took a while to realize what happened. Just as she figured out where she was, she heard a screaming voice echoing through her head. "Naruku, are you all right no da? Why are you at the base of the mountain no da?"  
Naruku's eyebrow twitched at the loud voice. "DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?!" she screamed back through the telepathic link. Naruku sighed then concentrated, reappearing next to chichiri. She looked over at him apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that." she mumbled. "It kinda happens a lot."  
Chichiri just stared at her and her bewildered horse, who surprisingly wasn't freaking out. "How, what did you DO no da?" He asked her.  
Naruku blushed a deep red, something that was happening way to often in her mind. "Well, you see, when I wish something really hard, to be in another place, sometimes it just happens.( I slept through the instantaneous transportation class) and I'm afraid of heights soooo..." She trailed off.  
Chichiri resumed riding, silent. Naruku looked at him, and his shoulders started to shake. It took her a moment to realize that he was laughing. "YOU JERK!" she yelled at him, which only caused him to laugh harder, not bothering to hide it anymore. "How DARE you laugh at me! Just cause I'm afraid of heights..."  
Chichiri sucked air into his lungs quickly, trying to speak. "It's, it's not that no da. Heights can be a very real fear no da. It's" chichiri had to stop because he started laughing again. "You SLEPT through instantaneous transportation class and now you disappear when you don't want to be someplace na no da!"  
Naruku's eyebrow twitched. "And explain to me WHY you think that's so funny?" she asked with a deadly tone in her voice.  
" I don't know no da. It just IS no da." Chichiri replied as his laughter changed from high pitched to a low, rich sound. Naruku found herself amazed at the laughter coming from him, the laughter that she had incited. She knew that he never laughed anymore and it was a good feeling that she had made him laugh. Cracking a smile herself, Naruku began to laugh too.  
  
They had made it to the bandit stronghold in a couple of hours, turning to a relatively flat area to Naruku's relief. Chichiri walked up to the gates, Naruku behind him. Other bandits that had paid them no heed on their way to the doors suddenly turned to stare to witness the reunion of the two seishi. the doors opened and a flame haired bandit came out, tessen strapped firmly to his back and showing a fanged grin. "Oi, Chichiri-chan. Been a long time since ya visited, ne?" He spoke. Chichiri came up and grasped Tasuki in a firm hug. "Hai no da. I'm sorry Tasuki-kun, I've been busy no da."  
Tasuki released Chichiri from the bear hug and simply smiled at him. "Eh, nevermind. As long as ya come ta visit once in a while. We need someone to spread temporary sanity for a little while."  
"I wish I had come for just that no da." Chichiri , replied.  
Tasuki's mood became somber. "Yeah, I can sense it. Just the other day a small creature attacked one of my men, killing him. I sensed bad chi from that thing. Looks like we got another adventure on our hands." Tasuki finished, a smile brightening his face on the last sentence.  
Naruku, having been utterly forgotten, surprised both men when she spoke up. Her eyes had a far away, stary-eyed look in them as she stared at tasuki and sighed. " You are SO much hotter in person! *giggle*" Tasuki found himself blushing and staring at Naruku. Chichiri just stared at her, an unbidden wave of jealousy flooded through him. His mind screamed at him 'Why would you be jealous, she doesn't like you. You barely even know her!'  
Tasuki looked at Naruku, then at chichiri. "so, chichiri, who's yer' girlfriend?"  
Chichiri suddenly grew to emenous proportions. "NANI?! Naruku is NOT my girlfriend no da!" Naruku feigned a hurt look as chichiri blushed. "But, Chichi-chan, I thought you LOVED me. Oh woe is me, the only man I ever loved can't even admit it to his best friend and fellow warrior that I'm his lover. *Fake sob*"  
Chichiri's face went red, mortified. " Naruku- san, please don't joke around like that no da. Someone could take it the wrong way na no da."  
Naruku's fake sorrow turned to anger, her eyebrow twitching. "ARE YOU SAYING I"M EMBARRASSING?! All I want to do is a have a little fun, and you are so fun to tease. I don't believe you! I was joking ! I'm going inside! hmph."   
Tasuki looked at Naruku wide-eyed as she went into the stronghold, then grinned at Chichiri. "Boy, do you have your  hands full." He chuckled. "At least she's hot, ne?"  
Chichiri pulled his kasa more over his face as he and tasuki walked inside. "Daaaaaa."  
  
Authors note: Yes, I actually stayed on track this time! Please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter! Oh, and this will get around to NC-17 sometime, if not for the, uh, sexual content but the violence as well. 


	4. Of Rice and Jokes

chapter4.html Hi all! Thanks for all the reviews, It keeps this me interested in what I'm writing and I keep on posting. It's a nice feeling. I have no idea when or if the rating has or will come into play. I had the story written out, but due to growing older and having a different writing style I find myself re-doing everything. Sort of what my older brother would term as 'ass-riffing' on his guitar. :)   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FY, I just pop in from time to time and the Gaurdians are mine.  
  
  
Of Rice and Such  
  
Naruku lay curled up around a pillow in her bed. The room that Kouji had taken her to was very nice, not something that she had expected a room in a bandit hideout to be. At the moment, Chichiri was explaining to Tasuki about what was going on. Naruku hadn't wanted to get into that, mainly because Tasuki would ask her a lot of questions that she wasn't aloud to answer. Her other problem was that Tasuki was hot, a lot hotter than she had thought from the anime and pictures. She had always stuck to Chichiri as her main love obsession, but Tasuki, well, he was starting to change her mind. ' but you can't go on looks alone, baka!' she reminded herself. Chichiri had also been a lot different than she had expected. He was more mature in serious situations, and a lot more mischievous and relaxed than the Animé had shown. In fact, she was starting to feel that maybe what she had felt before was just a fondness because she felt she had to pick a seishi to like, but when she actually met him that first time, it had blown her away. Then she had known what love was, of course the second time she met him wasn't the best impression, frenching him like that and that being the only meeting he had remembered.  
Naruku sighed. Once you were actually in the world, Bishonen guys were really hard to deal with. One moment you love one then you start having... thoughts, about the other. Naruku shook her head, this wouldn't do. She had a mission she should be attending to and drooling over guys wasn't going to get her anywhere. She brought her pack up onto her bed and started rummaging through it. "Okay Taiitsuken, let's see if that scroll you gave me has anything useful in it." Naruku muttered aloud.  
Disorganization had a way of sneaking up on Naruku every mission. She just wasn't a person that planned things out very well and as a result, things often went wrong on mission that she was in. Of course, she liked basic information to go on so she didn't get herself killed. " and so far I know absolutely nothing that's going on except that demons have been terrorizing the local farmers." Naruku muttered again, then starting laughing at herself, remembering a joke from a mission with Sabriel a decade ago. Naruku stopped laughing quickly though, a somber mood passing into her from the realization that she was old enough to be Chichiri's great great great Grandmother.  But that doesn't mater, does it? I mean, I'm an elf and a Guardian so I live for a really long time, so I'm actually an infant. Um, wait, that doesn't work either. Naruku put her head in her hands, thoroughly confused at the moment and trying to find an answer to an already fuzzy question. The scroll lay unopened and forgotten beside her.  
A knock on her door brought her out of her reverie. "Hey, who is it? Why, it's Genrou's best friend Kouji that has come to get you for dinner. Oh Kouji, you handsome devil! I am so glad that you came to get me instead of someone else. Please come on in! Why thank you Naruku-chan, how kind of you." With that little speech, a dark blue haired man with a scar down his cheek came bursting in smiling. Naruku walked up to him and grabbed onto his arm, snuggling her head against his shoulder. They had become friends from the first moment they met, both exchanging jokes for an hour until another bandit sent by tasuki had to drag him out of her room, still laughing.  
" Kouji, you're funny!" Naruku stated as she and kouji walked into Tasuki's room for dinner. They had to discuss plans, so Chichiri had insisted they dine alone instead of with the other bandits. As they entered the room where Tasuki and Chichiri were already eating,Naruku stopped the joke she was telling right before the punch line to say Hi to Chichiri and tasuki as she plopped herself down in a chair next to Chichiri. Without even waiting for a response to her hello, she continued to finish the joke she was telling Kouji. "And so Amie said to Jokan " NO! I told you to blow the safe and TIE the Guard!" Kouji burst out laughing so hard that he fell off his chair. Naruku's musical laughter was echoing through the room as well, Tasuki and Chichiri just looked at her, sweatraining.  
Chichiri cleared his throat. " I don't think you were properly introduced before so Tasuki- chan no da, this is Naruku no da, Naruku- san, this is Tasuki no da." Naruku was in an odd mood from her time with kouji, and so closed her eyes, smiling and wiggled her fingers at Tasuki in a makeshift wave. "Hi there handsome!"  
Tasuki grinned as Chichiri and kouji sweatdropped. "Ya don't look like an all powerful being, no matter how pretty you are."  
Naruku blushed at the compliment. "Because your so nice, I won't bash your face in. And I'm not an 'all powerful being'. I'm a guardian, But if you would care to test out my power..." Naruku finished as the air around her suddenly crackled with black tendrils of energy, heating the room until everyone was looking around nervously and sweating.  
"Um, I wouldn't want ta hurt ya, so I think I'll pass." tasuki responded. The air cleared suddenly as Naruku laughed. "Don't even try it, Chichiri-chan is going to protect me tonight." Naruku turned towards Chichiri and smirked suggestively. " You know where my room is, right?"  
Chichiri blushed deep red and Tasuki and kouji laughed. Naruku's look changed to one of concern as she wrapped her arms tightly around Chichiri's waist. "Gomen, chichiri. I'm not trying to embarrass you, it's just so easy to, that's all." Naruku's bright expression returned as she gave Chichiri a light peck on the cheek. "I know what will cheer you up! Wait a sec." and with that ran out of the door.  
Tasuki chuckled a little. "Oi, Chichiri, didn't know ya had it in ya." Chichiri blushed. "Elves are a very physical species no da."  
Tasuki looked back at Chichiri, confused. "She's an elf?" A knock on the door interrupted him, and before Tasuki could grant the person entrance, Naruku's voice came loud and clear. " Hello? Who is it? Why, It's the Beautiful and talented Naruku impersonating Kouji! Oi, Naruku, you gorgeous babe! Come on in! You're always welcome. Why thank you!" Naruku finished as she jumped into the room. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Kouji blinked and stared at Naruku for a couple of seconds before bursting out into laughter. Seeing that her audience was enjoying this, she continued with her antics until she couldn't help from laughing herself. Tasuki had fallen of his chair, and Chichiri's mask had fallen off and tears were rolling down his cheek from laughing so hard.  
It took awhile for everyone to calm down after that, but the room finally quieted down. Food was passed around and generally eaten, well, except for the small bits of rice Naruku and Tasuki occasionally flung at each other. "Alright, so we need to make plans, and I'd like to know what's been going on." Naruku announced as she flung another grain of rice at Tasuki, who dodged it skillfully.  
Tasuki looked guiltily at Naruku. "Actually, we thought you would know what's going on."  
Naruku gave Tasuki a surprised look and then sighed, banging her head on the table. "Dope, this just isn't going right at all." Naruku raised her head up and looked at the ceiling, grumbling to The long forgotten deity of her home world. "Okay, here's the run-down. Out of the blue, what the Guardians term as demons, are popping up and attacking people, villages, etc. to reap general havoc. We don't know why,or who's behind this if there is anyone behind this."  
"Taiitsuken mentioned something about someone named Kiloran, but she wouldn't tell me what they were no da." Chichiri mentioned as Tasuki flung another grain of rice that landed in Naruku's hair.  
Naruku glared at him as she picked the grain of rice out of her hair. "Oh, well she probably mentioned that to me too and I wasn't listening.... KILORAN?!" Naruku yelled as she fell of her chair, finally comprehending what Chichiri had said. Chichiri was immediately at Naruku's side, helping her sit up. Naruku rubbed her backside as she moaned. "The Gods must hate me, they really hate me."  
"Why are ya gettin' so worked up, unless he was your boyfriend!" Tasuki said as he started laughing.  
Naruku went deadly silent and stared at the table. Chichiri put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if he was your boyfriend, Naruku-san no da. You don't have to fight him, we can no da."   
Naruku smacked Chichiri's hand off of her shoulder, glaring at all three boys. "Kiloran is not, and never will be my 'boyfriend' or the like." Naruku hissed. "He's a rogue Guardian, a disgrace that gained more power we've ever seen. He goes into worlds and starts to slowly infest them with demons. He turns the world into a... a breeding place for his monsters. all the inhabitants die and are fed to his creatures and the land turns into a wasteland."  
Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kouji stared at Naruku, a sinking feeling in all of their stomachs. Naruku looked out the window sadly. "I've seen it done before, it happened to Ryu's world. We fought him, ten of us. Twice as many Guardians that are usually used for the most difficult missions. We lost, badly." Naruku paused for a moment, trying to steady her voice. The nightmare of the mission was still all too real for her comfort. "Bloody limbs, strewn about with demons feasting on them while their glowing eyes stared at us. Most of us were just students, our instructors thinking it would be a good learning mission. We learned a lot, but a world died because of it. I've seen the destruction he can do, and I've seen world after world destroyed."   
The whole room was quite, no one quite sure as to what to say. Tasuki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Chichiri looked at her in sympathy and worry while Kouji just stared. Naruku looked thoughtful, the nightmare already being repressed into the back of her memory where she hoped it would stay for all eternity.  
"Hey guys, don't look so glum! I'm here, that won't happen!" Naruku said cheerfully.Chichiri looked at the overconfident girl, and knew she was going to need help.   
"And we're here to protect you and help no da." He said kindly.   
Naruku smiled. "Yeah, my very own army of seishi to command. I'll have so many cute guys, I won't know what to do with them!"  
Chichiri sweatdropped. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind."   
"I know, but seriously. I'm fully trained, I've been in more battles than you boys could ever dream. I've also lived a long time, not as long as some, but still long compared to others." Naruku said in a slightly motherly voice.  
Tasuki scoffed at her. "Yah don't look a day over 18."  
Naruku smiled kindly at him, a patronizing, I know you won't comprehend but I'll say it anyway. "Guardians live for a long time, it has to do with a central core. It's too complicated to explain, and most of us don't understand. suffice it to say, It extends our live spans to thousands of years."  
"Thousands?! that's impossible, unless yer' immortal." Kouji exclaimed.  
"Yes, I suppose. But we have so many species that already have a naturally long life span, it doesn't seem so strange. Already long lives expanded to an uncountable amount of years. Whether it be a blessing or a curse, I'm not quite sure yet." Naruku mused, then stifled a yawn. "I still have some stuff to do, contact headquarters, etc. the boring stuff you shouldn't worry about so I think I'll go to my room. Good night."  
Naruku pushed her chair back, stood up, and bowed before leaving the room full of confused guys. I just love confusing the crap out of people. Kitsune really must be rubbing off on me. Naruku thought as she closed the door to her bedroom.  
  
  
Author's Note: My brother, battle.net and Diablo 2 is calling me so that's it for now! Keep on reviewing, it makes everyone happy. Next chapter will bring some demon action in. Some large, white, fluffy, blood-shot red eyed demons. ;) 


	5. Demons in the Morning

p5.html Sorry this is so late, Murphy's law decided that I would be it's next victim. I jammed my finger a week ago and I wanted to finish this so I typed with one hand. It's not too hard, but takes some getting used to. It took me longer than usual, but I got this chapter done. Then I tried to post it and fanfiction.net was down. grrr. Now I'm leaving for a three week vacation and I don't have internet access so I can't post it anyways, so I have to post it when I get back. Alright, that's enough ranting for now. Here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy and sorry for making you wait so long. ^..^ (meow)  
  
Disclaimer: FY doesn't belong to me, blah blah. The Guardians do belong to me, so don't steal or I'll send that lovely bloodlust demon after you.   
  
  
Demons in the Morning  
  
Morning came, as mornings tend to do, and Naruku was up with the sun to yell obscenities at it out the window. She had been sleeping peacefully, a well deserved rest after her report to the head Guardian, when the sun came shining bright and cheerful into her eyes. Half dressed and hanging partially out the window, Naruku kept the stream of curses flying in hopes of destroying the sun. "Damn you, If I had enough power I would drop you into the ocean."   
The morning was not going well, to say the least. Naruku had never been a morning person, and the suns seeming cheerfulness hadn't improved her mood. Bad moods also reminded her of last nights meeting, which had not gone well at all. She sighed as she looked out the window, her black and silver hair dangling around her face and green eyes half closed with the dreadful memory.  
  
Naruku sat on the floor, an intricately designed circle of black powder lay around her. She held her hands up, forming a triangle with her hands and chanting. Soon a mist appeared just outside the circle. It formed itself into a circle and violet eyes appeared from the middle. Naruku didn't know what world the Head Guardian was from, all that was ever told was that it was a long forgotten realm of mist and all the beings that existed there were vapor and eyes. It made her shudder to think of it, a world without plants would be no world for her. The head Guardian herself was older than anyone could guess and was there since the beginning.  
"I knew you would call me soon." Words penetrated through the vaporous form, sounding very much like someone trying to hiss a song.  
Naruku pouted and glared at the Head Guardian. "You knew that this was going to happen, didn't you." She accused.  
"Patience, my headstrong daughter. You would do well to accept the situation before you and complete the mission. You need experience if you wish to succeed me." The voice came again.  
Naruku relaxed her gaze and stared at the floor inside the circle. Even after all these years, she still felt like the scared, lost child that had faced the head Guardian when she first came to the order. "Oh stop saying such things, you've been around a long time and you aren't going to kick the bucket yet. And how can I have patience when both you and I know that I do not have enough power to stop Kiloran? It's a suicide mission, and I don't think my sister will appreciate me getting slaughtered."  
If at all possible, the vapor looked amused. "Strange words from you, I think you have been around humans too much. And what comes of you're confidence? You know I would not send you on a suicide mission. You have more power than you think, if you would just explore it and let it out than you could defeat the demons. You must learn to think and deal with things, I will not be around... forever." the voice faded.  
"Oh stop trying to scare." Naruku snapped. "I can defeat the demons no problem, It's Kiloran I'm worried about. Even if I do defeat him he'll just come back. He swallowed part of the core, he regenerates."  
"Yes, he will. Our battle against him is a long and hard one. We must take back all the worlds he has taken before he can be defeated. That, however, is not your mission. The goal here is to save this world and it's inhabitants, drive Kiloran off and this world will be safe and he cannot touch it again. It is a game we play." The mist replied.  
Naruku stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not a game to the players. Chichiri and the other seishi could die if they fight with me. All I want is to let them live, and they can live if they don't fight. Send me some more Guardians who are better equipped to handle the situation."  
"What is the sacrifice of one as opposed to the death of many?"  
Naruku looked at the Head Guardian in shock. Her tutor and mentor, the person that she looked up to and was her hero was telling her to abandon her friends, and the one she loved. "All life is sacred, and I won't let them die." Naruku said coldly.  
The black circle's intricate pattern started to sink into the floor, and the vapor vanished until only the eyes remained. "Elves, is the life of the single that precious to you?" The Head Guardian softened her voice as she saw Naruku's hurt expression. "You under-estimate your loves power, and his Gods. They will help you to defeat this threat, you would be wise to let them. It is his world that he fights for, let him.  
And remember that you took and oath to give your life for that of the many." The Head Guardian left Naruku alone and fuming.  
  
Naruku looked miserably at the sun. She knew that what her leader said was right, but she couldn't accept it. She also felt weak from the summoning between worlds that she did last night. Everything had a price, and though she could draw energy from the life around her, summoning and soul swords took her own energy. "do you always hang out of windows in the morning no da?" Chichiri asked from her doorway.  
Naruku kept dangling half in and half out of the window, scratching the back of her neck. "Of course, it strengthens the bones." she joked.  
Chichiri came over and helped her out of the window. " How did the meeting go last night no da?"  
Naruku pouted and leaned against the wall. She had gotten quite good at pouting over the years, and it was her favorite expression as far as expressions went. "Not good at all. We have to drive Kiloran from this world, and that's not easy. I scanned last night as well, and it seems he hasn't bred as many demons as I thought, so if I start now then I can do it without too much bloodshed."  
Chichiri took off his mask and looked Naruku straight in the eye. "What do you mean 'I'? We're in this together." he said seriously, dropping his 'no da's'.  
"I don't want you getting hurt. I...I like you Chichiri, a lot actually, and I'm not going to let you get hurt." Naruku said softly.  
Chichiri sighed, trying to keep his ire in check. "Did you ever think that I might feel the same for you? You're my friend, and I couldn't stand to see you hurt. This is my world and my responsibility, so I'm going along and fighting, all the seishi are."  
Naruku walked over and grabbed Chichiri's hand in her own, then looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Just stay here with Tasuki, I'll get the job done. I don't have to go on a long quest to find an artifact that will 'save the day'. I just need to defeat Kiloran with my own power."  
Chichiri held on to Naruku's hand harder, then pulled her to him. "You're my friend, and I won't let you do this alone. You are to me as what I am to the people of Konan, but don't under-estimate the people that are slightly under you. You never know what kind of power they might have, it may even rival your own." Chichiri brought his hand up from Naruku's back and put his mask back on. "Besides, with your orginazation skills, I don't think I want to leave the safety of my world up to you."  
Naruku looked up at him indignantly. "hey, I'm not that bad! I can plan strategy just as well as the next person!"  
"That's what has me worried no da." Chichiri joked. He hugged Naruku tightly, then let her go.  
"There's a conspiracy against me, isn't there." Naruku said to the God of her world, wondering why he would let such a thing happen to her.  
"No, just me and Tasuki no da." Chichiri said happily.  
"Well, that's conspiracy enough for m..." Naruku's sentence was interrupted by a huge crash from below, and an inhumane scream from below. Naruku and Chichiri exchanged a quick, worried glance and then bolted downstairs.  
The scene below was extremely bloody, to say the least. One bandit had been thrown against the wall, blood on it from where he had slipped down. His head was a few steps away from the body and one of the arms was at another location in the room. The floor was stained with blood, and body parts were strewn sparsely across the room. Tables were shattered and the wood lied in splinters. Ten bandits were in a semi-circle around the enemy, daggers and swords drawn. Tasuki could be scene attacking the creature with furry, yelling challenges at it and his seishi symbol blazing.  
The creature was as tall as Chichiri and covered in shaggy, white fur. It's body shape was that of an egg with a sphere attached to the top for a head. There were no ears, no nose, and the front limbs seemed to shift across the body so you never knew where it was attached. A huge maw opened like a black pit, with fangs bigger than the mouth itself inside that dripped saliva and blood. A piece of torn clothing hung from one of the fangs. Two glowing red eyes sat just above the mouth and danced with bloodlust. Blood slipped off the white fur, leaving it spotless so that the only thing that branded the creature as a killer was the blood on the fangs and the demonic red eyes.  
Naruku's eyes narrowed. "So, our first demon has arrived. This should be interesting."  
  
  
Author's note: My poor hand is worn out from typing, so I'll just stop there. I should be writing more chapters on my vacation. I can bring my laptop, so as long as I don't get lazy there will be a couple of chapters and then a break as school starts. Until next time! ^..^ (meow) 


	6. Swords and Demons

p6.html Sorry this took so long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I do own the Guardians so don't steal ;)  
The 'sword coming from hand' idea is clamp x/1999 and i just borrowed it because it does make such a nice weapon.The sword out of hand thing just seemed to go with Naruku so well, I couldn't resist!   
  
  
  
Swords and Demons  
  
  
Chichiri and Naruku didn't waste another moment. Both jumped into the battle brandishing their own unique weapons. Chichiri stayed behind everyone else, chanting and holding his staff in front of him. A red aura filled the room, then broke apart to settle on everyone's body (minus one demon of course). The attackers were now armed with a strong defensive shield that would help them against the demon attack.  
Naruku leapt straight to the offensive, calling upon her favorite weapon. She held her hand out straight in front of her, palm turned upwards. The skin split in the middle and stood open as something shiny poked out of the rift. Black and silver fire surrounded her hand as tendrils of flesh licked the sharp blade of a sword. As the hilt came out last, more flesh wrapped around the hilt to attach the newly formed sword to its owners hand. The result was a long silver blade with ancient runes carved into it and black flame running up and down it's length consistently. Naruku's hair then curled up a little, making her hair slightly shorter than it really was. The black and silver streaks turned into a silent flame, that flickered every so often to cup Naruku's face and back.   
The demon paused in its attack to look at the new enemy. Its blackened mouth formed a small 'o' shape as it hissed. "Guardian..."   
"Yes, that's right you unintelligent beast. Come to me, my soul sword and I would like to have a word with you." Naruku seemed to whisper, although everyone in the room heard her loud and clear.  
The demon narrowed it's eyes at the insult and walked slowly forward, trying to show that it didn't consider the new threat very dangerous. Naruku smirked at the demon. "Come, let's play hide and seek." Naruku said, then disappeared with a blink of an eye. The demon let loose a piercing scream as it looked around the room for Naruku. When it couldn't find her, it growled then sank through the floor leaving a wisp of white vapor behind.  
"Tasuki, get some of your men to scout the place and make sure there aren't anymore of those. I need you to come with me." Chichiri said.  
Tasuki nodded and turned to his men. "You, you and you take care of the wounded. The rest of ya make swipes of the hideout to make sure there aren't anymore. I want you to go out and tell anyone outside ta come in. I want all of ya ta stay inside until that thing's killed." Tasuki said as he pointed to individuals. He then stepped over one of the severed arms and grimaced, but followed Chichiri outside.  
"Can ya tell where she is?" Tasuki asked.  
"Of course no da. I cast a tracking spell on her as soon as we started traveling together no da." Chichiri responded.  
"Don't trust her?"  
"I trust her no da, I just thought that she might get in trouble a lot no da. She is a from another world, and I thought that if she was anything like Miaka she might attract trouble no da." Chichiri said with a serious face.  
Tasuki grinned back. "I guess so."  
The two seishi followed the invisible trail to were there was more space between the trees. Tasuki kept walking forward and suddenly hit something solid. "What the fuck was that!!"  
Chichiri stepped over next to Tasuki and examined the space between he trees. " A barrier no da. See how it shimmers every so often? It's designed to keep things out, and to keep things in no da."  
Tasuki poked it with the end of his fan and frowned. "Naruku, right?"  
Chichiri nodded his agreement as he looked for a way to lower it so they could get in and help Naruku. He didn't have to look long, the barrier started lowering after a few moments and then faded away completely. Tasuki slapped his friend on the back. "Hey, good job buddy! Let's go bust some demon ass!!"  
"But I didn't do anything no da." Chichiri said, a confused expression on his face.  
Naruku stepped out from one of the trees and walked up to the seishi. Blood was smeared on her cheek, and her clothes were torn in most places. A large gash ran from her should to her forearm and was bleeding heavily. "Hey guys, I took care of the demon."  
Chichiri's heart stopped for a moment, not quite realizing what was going on. However, years of training and common sense snapped him out of it. He tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around Naruku's arm tightly in an attempt to stop the blood. "We're going back to Taiitsukens a little early."  
"Chichiri, I'll be fine! It's just a scratch." Naruku said as she winced from the stinging in her arm.  
Chichiri started to help support Naruku, seeing her waver a little. "No, it's not no da. We need to get that healed, and we were going to go back as soon as we picked up Tasuki anyways no da." Naruku just glared at Chichiri and pulled away.  
"I'm fine! Besides, I defeated the demon."  
Chichiri took off his mask and looked at her with his good eye. "Yes you did, but what if you hadn't? No matter what you think you aren't invincible and neither are we. By raising a shield you cut yourself off to all help and as a result you could have died. This isn't some routine demon cleaning, this is a battle to save a world and you can't throw yourself around like you won't ever get hurt. That was our mistake. All of us thought we were invincible, that no matter what happened we'd always survived. When Tamahome-kun's family died, we started to realize that something could happen but we still wouldn't accept that it could happen to us."  
Tasuki came over and helped steady Naruku, this time she didn't pull away. "It took Nuriko's death ta show us we couldn't do things alone. We did a lot of growing up in that time, and learned a lot too. Chichiri's right. This ain't some kiddie play, it's real and I don't want it ta take someone to die for you to realize that. It doesn't matter how long you've lived, it's the experience that teaches you the right way and like it or not, we've got the experience you don't."  
"And that's why Taiitsuken paired you with us instead of letting you take this on your own no da." Chichiri finished.  
Naruku sighed. "You guys sure know how to burst a girls bubble." Naruku paused and looked down at her arm, blinking a couple of times. "Umm, my arm is kind of hurting. Maybe we should leave now."  
Chichiri smiled slightly and Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Women." he mumbled.  
"What does me being a woman have to do with anything at the moment?" Naruku asked, confused.  
Tasuki sweatdropped. "Uh, women always complain...?" He explained, not used to having to explain his favorite phrase.  
"Thought so, it has nothing to do with anything so don't say it when I'm listening." Naruku said, turning her head away from Tasuki.  
"Can we just GO no da?" Chichiri asked.  
Naruku gave Chichiri a smug look and leaned her head against his arm slightly.. "Why of course Chichiri-chan. We've got things to do!"  
Tasuki scuffed the ground with his boot, mumbling something into his coat. "che, women. Too many mood swings."  
"TASUKIIIIII!!"  
  
  
Author's note: That last part was Naruku yelling at Tasuki if you didn't know. Don't ask why I added that part in, I think I just wanted someone to scold Tasuki on his "women" phrase. Next chapter will be pretty short, so should be up sooner than I got this one up. r&r! 


	7. Enter the Peanut Gallery

p7.html Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really depressed lately and haven't felt like writing anything. I'm happier now, so hopefully the chapters will be longer and more frequent. My only worry is that my story is now buried in the archives and no one will read it, so review so I can get interested in posting (and writing) the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fy, but I do own the Guardians so don't steal!  
  
Enter the Peanut Gallery  
  
"Doesn't that girl ever do anything right?" Sabriel stated from her position near the pool. A group of Naruku's closest friends were gathered in the finding room, and had all found comfortable spots around or above the flat pool that was used for scrying.  
"She's gotten a little bit done, destroyed a demon, and she hasn't gotten herself killed." A tall man with dark green short hair said from the corner. a gold hoop earring hung in his right ear and dark green eyes stared at the black unicorn in anger. Dark Green dragon wings protruding from his back flexed powerfully, showing his restlessness. "and we shouldn't be spying on her anyways."  
"Oh come on Ryu, we have to! What if she gets in trouble and needs our help? It's our duty as her friends and future council members." A blonde haired, blue eyed human stated. "Besides, I feel responsible for her getting into this whole thing. I did introduce her to anime and punk music."  
A man with long black hair, fox ears and fangs stared blankly at the girl. "Manami, what does punk music have to do with anything?"  
"Absolutely nothing so don't get her started Kitsune. You of all people should know about her rants. Next thing you know we'll all be dying from that screeching sound as she plays what she terms music to us." Sabriel said to her friend.  
A short red haired girl with fangs dipped one of her many knives into the pool, making it ripple and started laughing. "SISTER!" A girl that looked exactly like the other one except she had long purple hair screamed.  
"Sorry Chikyo. Yoiko was only trying to have a little fun. Naru-chan isn't doing anything interesting, she hasn't even gotten laid by that blue haired guy yet so I'm bored." The red head girl pouted cutely.  
Chikyo turned around and started to exit the room. "My stupid bisexual twin. leave poor Naruku alone."  
Yoiko's face turned red. "Am not!" she called as she chased after her twin. "And I'm always nice to Naruku!"  
"Children." Kitsune sighed, turning his attention back to the now still pool.  
Sabriel snorted in agreement. "I think that we make a pack right here, if she gets in too deep we pull her and her little boyfriends out."  
Manami and kitsune nodded their heads and turned their gaze back to the pool. Ryu closed his eyes, then opened them again to look sadly at the rooms occupants. "If we can handle it. We're still just students, she's the only one that's a full fledged Guardian." The Guardians let the statement float in the air, not wanting to admit that he might be right.  
  
Kiloran sat in complete darkness, the only thing giving off light was the scrying pool beneath him. He was sipping slowly at some smooth dark blue liquid and smiling as he watched the scene below him. The pool showed Naruku still bloodied from battle and talking to Tasuki and Chichiri. "How fascinating, she defeated the blood lust demon and thought it was a lesser demon. I really should start making tougher demons, that was one of my favorites and top of the line."  
Kiloran took another sip of the dark blue liquid and scratched the head of a purring black mass of fur with red eyes that had climbed up into his lap. "Quite interesting, don't you think? That girl actually has the power to drive me back, and for once I have no idea whether I will win or not. Fascinating." He murmured to the black creature.  
The black creature formed an 'o' shaped spot near it's eyes. "Shall I send more demons master? If we move quickly they will be destroyed."  
Kiloran patted the creatures head in amusement. "They might. They've been fooling around for a while, but they're starting to come together. Really I haven't been this entertained in years."  
The black creature looked up into his master's eyes with it's own red ones. "Aren't you afraid to loose this world master? What if she defeats you?" The creature stopped it's questions, knowing that it shouldn't be asking them.  
Kiloran only chuckled at the creatures fear. "It doesn't matter if I win or loose. I'll put up a fight, but it's the entertainment that I savor. I have many worlds now, the Guardians won't stop me. I'll get this one sooner or later, it's only a matter of time and I have forever."  
The creature blinked, awed by its master's relaxed attitude. It stayed with Kiloran for a moment or two more before wandering off to create more demons for killing another world, putting the assignment of the current world to another demon. Its master may say that he didn't care, but the creature knew who would be the one to die if they lost the world that held so much interest to the master.   
  
note: that's it for this short chapter. No idea when the next one will be up but check back every so often! 


	8. Unsettling News

Authors note: Yes, It's been a VERY long time since I posted. I'm surprised I even remembered what I was writing! I wasn't planning on continuing the story, which is why there weren't any updates. I thought the story was turning out into a Mary Sue, and I really didn't want that to happen. Naruku may be powerful, but she has a lot of faults. I didn't know how I was going to end the story. Then Sean-chan decided that I was going to finish the story. So, I'm going to finish the story, Mary sue or not. People don't like it, then they don't read it. It also may not have a happy ending, but no worries! No one will die.  
  
  
  
  
Unsettling News  
  
  
  
Naruku, Tasuki and Chichiri all stood in front of the creator, who was thouroughly ticked off. "Did you ever read the scroll I gave you?" Taiitsuken asked, her voice dripping anger.  
Naruku scuffed her toe against the ground, her eyes downcast. "I was going to get around to it." she sulked, trying not to look the creator in the eyes.  
Chichiri took Naruku's hand in his own, trying to comfort her. "It wasn't her fault, she was very busy no da." Chichiri said in Naruku's defense.  
"Busy fooling around. Now Kiloran did something to seal the other seishi, and I can't resurrect them until I found out what he did." Taiitsuken seethed.  
"Can't revive the other seishi!? What do ya mean ya can't revive the other seishi?" Tasuki asked, getting concerned.  
Taiitsuken sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "If I knew how he did it then I could break the seal, but I don't and that means you'll have to do without the others. The other problem is that most have already been reborn into the miko's world, and that makes it twice as hard to pull them back."  
"So, basically you're saying that we're screwed." Naruku responded, a miserable look on her face.  
"I remember someone saying she could handle this by herself." Taiitsuken told Naruku Dryly.  
Naruku's shoulders snapped back and breathed in deeply, getting ready to hurl insults back. Chichiri's hand covered Naruku's mouth, keeping her from saying anything. "This isn't getting us anywhere no da. Why don't we discuss what we can do no da."  
Naruku took Chichiri's hand off of her mouth and glared at him. "Okay, well why don't we just go to the source?" she suggested.  
"Kiloran had to have entered from somewhere. You just need to find that point and enter it. If you destroy him through that, he won't be able to come to this world again." Taiitsuken explained.  
Naruku smiled brightly. "And he won't be expecting it because he's used to playing games first. If I can find the right tracking spell, we could find it with relative ease."  
"Shouldn't we do something else first?" Tasuki asked uncertainly.   
Chichiri nodded his agreement. "It does seem sort of sudden no da."  
Naruku rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do want to do, go out and fight for more experience first?" chichiri and Tasuki gave her a blank stare. Naruku shook her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. This is a good plan, because it's sudden and he won't be expecting it. It will be hard enough defeating him with the edge of surprise."  
"Naruku, you and Chichiri should go to my library and look for that spell. Tasuki, I'll send you back for a bit so you can get your bandits back together after that demon attack." Taiitsuken said as Tasuki disappeared.  
Naruku giggled and Chichiri tried to hide his smile. "I think you sent him away a little fast no da." Chichiri informed her.   
Taiitsuken frowned and glared at her two former students. "If I didn't then you would never get anything done. Now GET MOVING!!"  
  
  
* * *  
Naruku put a pile of books down on the table with a thud. She glared at Chichiri who was flipping the pages of a blue book across the table. "This is taking forever."  
"Then why don't you just use one of your Guardian spells no da?" Chichiri asked, slightly annoyed. Naruku had been complaining for the past two hours about finding spells and looking through books.  
Sighing, Naruku pulled a book out of the pile in front of her. "I would, but..."  
"You slept through tracking spell class." Chichiri finished for her, shaking his head.  
Looking incredibly annoyed, Naruku got out of her chair and went to stand right in front of Chichiri. "No, I didn't sleep through it. Guardians can't cast every type of magic, and I can't cast path finding spells."  
Chichiri was talking to her, but Naruku was ignoring everything he was saying. She was staring at his lips, wanting to kiss him. Maybe I should just give up and seduce him. The mission will be over soon and I'll have to leave, and then I still won't have gotten what I wanted. Naruku thought to herself, nodding her head as if she was listening.  
Chichiri watched in silence as Naruku kept nodding her head, a far away look in her eyes. He stood up and looked down at Naruku, who was still nodding. He wanted to kiss her at that moment, even though he knew he shouldn't. Chichiri took off his mask and bent down to kiss Naruku softly. Needless to say, Naruku stopped nodding her head, and instead concentrated on the dizzy feeling that swept through her. She put her hands up to Chichiri's face, stroking his cheek as their lips were entwined. That slight touch seemed to make chichiri realize what was happening and he pulled away. "Naruku-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Daaa." he finished, extremely embarrassed.  
Naruku reached out to Chichiri, trying to tell him that it was okay. Chichiri backed up and put his mask back on. "Maybe we should take a break no da. I'm going to go meditate, Tasuki should be eating, you should join him no da." With that, Chichiri left Naruku standing in the library extremely confused.  
"Damn the gods! First he kisses me then he leaves! And men say women are confusing." Naruku grumbled as she walked out of the library to find Tasuki. She paused for a moment while walking down the hall. "Then again, I did do just about the same thing to him when I got here." Naruku rubbed her head as she started walking again. "I don't need this right now."  
  
  
End Note: Okay, It's short. I'm just getting back into it. I should update one chapter every week until I get this darn thing finished. No flames. and Sean, you should be happy. It's only 'cause I luv ya that I'm finishing this story. And because I'm having fun writing it! But you aren't supposed to know that, now are you? ^..^ meow  
  
  
  
  



	9. The silk Pillows Chapter

  
Authors Note: Heehee, all of you saw the chapter title of "The silk pillow chapter" and were thinking something hentai, weren't you! For shame, I never put innuendoes in my stories... ;p  
Another chapter, looks like this is still going. There's not much action, I hate writing action, but the little trysts b/w Chichiri-sama and Naruku are interesting. This is just a little fun chapter before the serious stuff comes.   
  
  
  
In Which Naruku Discovers the Joy of Silk Pillows   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naruku poked her head into what she had deemed as Taiitusken's dining room. Tasuki was in there stuffing his face, causing Naruku to smile. "When did you get back?" she asked him.  
Tasuki looked up at her and swallowed his food in a big gulp. "Ten minutes ago. Sunkake-baba (sp?) wanted me back here to wait until you two found the spell."  
Sitting down with a great thump, Naruku banged her head on the table. "That may take awhile."  
Tasuki gulped down the rest of his soup and gave a lecherous smirk in Naruku's direction. "What happened, only two hours alone and you couldn't keep yer hands offa him? Trying to seduce the poor monk?" he joked.  
Naruku blushed a bright red, starting at her neck and going up into her hair. Tasuki dropped his soup bowl and just stared. "Ya didn't!!!!!!!"  
"I didn't! he kissed me and then he left! I only thought about seducing him, I didn't actually DO it." Naruku insisted. Those words, unfortunately, did nothing to stop Tasuki from laughing his ass of at the Guardian's expense.  
"I'll tell ya a funny story, that'll cheer you up!" Tasuki declared, pouring himself some more saké.  
Naruku was ignoring him completely. She nodded every once in a while out of habit from sitting through classes at Guardian Castle. Her mind was on two things, Chichiri and Kiloran. The Kiloran problem was basically solved, all she had to do was find the portal, and kill him. She'd either kill him and save this world, or die trying and be resurrected by the Guardian of death and get a stern lecture. 'And dying freaking hurts.' she thought. 'Sitting in the damn cold core for a month, waiting for Terra too piece you back together, watching one arm go on and then a leg.' Naruku shivered slightly from the thought. She quickly turned her mind to a more pleasant topic; Chichiri. ' so why did he kiss me? does he like me? Do I not have to seduce him? I'd feel pretty bad, because I want him to love me back. Oh, now it's going to be awkward, unless... no, that wouldn't work and Taiitsuken would kill me. I guess I'll go talk to him. Can't have dissension among the troops, as Ryu always said.' Naruku noticed that Tasuki was still talking, and her mind still wandering. She gazed down at some chopsticks, and smiled.  
"And then Kouji told me that he didn't like sort of thing and I took it weird and started laughing..." Tasuki paused in his story to frown at Naruku. The a fore mentioned was doing air art with a pair of blue chopsticks. "Hey, what are ya doin'?" Tasuki yelled at her.   
Naruku stopped what she was doing and left her chopsticks to dangle in midair while she looked at Tasuki with utter innocence. "Oh, I'm sorry Tasuki, were you talking? I guess I just lost interest." And having said that Naruku went back to drawing designs in the air with her blue chopsticks.  
"Lost interest my ass.." Tasuki mumbled, a hurt expression on his face. "But then again..." he finished as he watched Naruku's next actions. Naruku had apparently lost interest in the chopsticks as she dropped them with a resounding smack on the table. She got up and walked right out the door, not even looking back at Tasuki. "Che, I think the last demon pulled somethin' outta her brain out."  
Naruku wandered around the halls, taking her time before getting to Chichiri's room. "I love you Tasuki, but your stories get a little boring." Naruku told the air, glad that her short attention span had gotten her out of the dining room.  
After a bit of walking around, she finally got to Chichiri's room. The door was open and Naruku peered in, immediately noticing that Chichiri was not there. Giving no thought to the fact that it wasn't her room and no one was there to invite her in, she stepped happily in his room to look around.   
It wasn't very big, and was simple with a futon in one corner, a dresser, a desk and a book shelf. Everything was very neatly arranged, even the pile of silk pillows in the other corner. Naruku's eyes snapped into focus. 'Wait a minute, silk pillows? a whole pile of them? YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'   
Naruku happily skipped over and proceeded to bury herself into the pillow pile, enjoying the fluffiness. Her bottom half was immersed and the top half was out letting her silver and black hair swirl around her head. "oooo, comfy" she murmured and proceeded to fall asleep.  
Chichiri had stopped meditating a little while ago because he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about the kiss he had given Naruku, not sure what he should do. He walked into his room and took off his kesa, laying it on the bed. He looked over at the corner, then did a double take when he saw who was asleep in them. He sighed as he walked over to the pile of pillows to tap Naruku's shoulder gently.  
One eye cracked opened and looked up at Chichiri. Hands suddenly came out and pulled the poor monk into the pile of pillows. "Daaaaaaaaa! Naruku-san, let go no da!"   
Naruku was cuddling Chichiri close to her, holding him in a death grip. Chichiri's face was squished against her breasts and his face was beet red. He tried to get loose, but for someone so small Naruku had a vice like grip. "Oi, Chichiri-chan! You've come to play with me." Naruku purred in his ear. This comment made Chichiri blush even further down and he struggled more frantically.   
Knowing that this was one of the best chances she could get, Naruku decided to be very forward. She wanted Chichiri to know that she wanted him.She let go suddenly and Chichiri backed out of the pillows. His chest was heaving, and somewhere amidst the shuffle his mask had fallen off and his hair had come undone. "So, why did you kiss me, Chichiri-san?" Naruku asked silkily as she carefully picked her way out of the pillows and sauntered towards Chichiri like a tigress after her prey.  
Chichiri looked up at her with a pale face. "I... it just happened no da!"  
"Really?" Naruku purred. She knelt down so that she was face to face with Chichiri, her lips just inches from his. "Well, when I kissed you that first time it was because I liked you. And you know what?" she continued.  
"what?" Chichiri asked, his breath caught in his throat. Naruku's shirt had fallen a little and he could see straight down.  
"I. Still. Like. You." Naruku closed the gap between them rapidly and pressed her lips against Chichiri's. Naruku pulled away and looked him in the eye. "As soon as the demons are gone, so am I. I've been dreaming about you since I first heard of you in Miaka's world. I'm tired of dodging around you. Do you want me or not?"  
Chichiri stood up and look down at Naruku with a torn expression in his eyes. "Naruku, I..."  
Naruku interrupted him. "At least I tried. Sorry about that, Chichiri-sama." With those cut off words, Naruku left the room. She had taken his hesitation and torn look as rejection.  
Chichiri watched Naruku leave. He didn't know what to do. He should just leave it at that and not get involved. But his heart, his heart was screaming for this odd girl that he had fallen in love with over the time they had spent together. Now, all he had to do was decide between his heart and his head.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Haha! I'm so mean. I just wanted to cut it off at that. But you know what his decision is, come on! Yeah, it's short. But I posted! I said that I'd try to post every week. It may be a little late, but I was at my brothers. Did you know that on spell check, Chichiri's name comes up cheshire, Naruku's comes up Newark, and Miaka's comes up Mucus? Just thought that was funny.  
  



End file.
